The Little Things
by fabianrutter
Summary: Before S1. There's a storm, and the Anubis Residents are finding various ways to pass the time. Two pairings noted, mainly Mara/Fabian. I wrote this on a three word prompt from Sara (HPsibunaSara) (I only used two of the words whoops), but this is basically a one shot for her because I said so. So here you are Sara... Rated T because Jerome says "damn" ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo


-Set before S1-

I don't own House of Anubis.

* * *

"Go fish," Joy sighed.

"Damn it," Jerome muttered under his breath. He reached towards the pile of cards and swiped from the top of the deck. He looked at his new card with a glimmer of hope, only to find a six rather than a two like he desired.

"What are we _doing_," Alfie groaned.

"Waiting out the storm," Fabian let out a deep breath. All eight Anubis Residents sat around the coffee table in Anubis House, the fireplace roaring with a warm fire as the outdoors raged with gusty winds and cold rain.

"This is _incredibly_ boring," Amber complained, letting her cards fall to the table. "I want ice cream. Anyone else want ice cream?"

"Me," her seven housemates chorused.

Amber sighed. "Joy, come help?"

"Yeah," Joy sat up and walked to the kitchen with Amber who peeked in the freezer.

"All we have is vanilla," Amber called out to the rest. "Is that okay?"

"Ack," Mick spat. "No chocolate?"

"Sorry hun," Joy intervened, frowning her boyfriend's way.

"Fine," he slouched. "Vanilla will have to do."

"Everyone else?" Joy asked. They all nodded their heads in approval, so she and Amber went on to scoop out equal portions of ice cream into eight bowls. After bringing them out to the living room, Joy grabbed some toppings for the ice cream and put them in the table. Simple things like whipped cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, sprinkles, etc.

Mick ended up drowning his ice cream in chocolate syrup and sprinkles, most of which ended up on his face then onto Joy's thumb as she wiped it away so they could share a food-less kiss.

"You two are disgusting," Jerome spat at them.

"You're just jealous, mate," Mick smiled, kissing Joy once again to spite him.

"Not. At. All," he looked upon them with a sickened grimace. Everyone else just laughed, and Fabian let his arm slip around Mara. She smiled at him, and took the cherry off of her ice cream. To Jerome's dismay, she fed it to Fabian and went in for a little butterfly kiss.

"Why is it so coupley?" he shriveled up his nose as if he caught a wiff of a foul odor.

"If you're going to be so negative, leave," Patricia rolled her eyes, taking a small bit of ice cream off her spoon as she gazed upon Joy and Mick. Not that she'd ever tell anyone, but there was a little envy towards her best friend at this pairing. But oh well.

"Fine. Alfie, let's go," Jerome beckoned his friend. Alfie shrugged and followed Jerome as he stood up with his ice cream and walked to their bedroom.

"You wanna find somewhere quiet, babes?" Mick nudged Joy, setting down his empty ice cream bowl.

"Sure," she smiled, a bit excited at the time to come. Mick stood then offered a hand to Joy, pulling her up. They left the room with clasped hands, going off only God knows where.

Amber and Patricia shared an awkward glance as Fabian and Mara became absorbed by one another's company. Patricia cocked her head to the side, motioning to Amber that they should probably leave. Amber understood, so they made a quiet exit up to Patricia's room where they'd go through magazines featuring Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner.

"And then there were two," Mara whispered, not able to contain her grin.

"Sounds nice," Fabian grinned back. His lips found Mara's in a flash, but their kiss was steady. They pulled apart, and Mara slid down from the couch cushions to the floor in front of the fireplace, pulling Fabian with her. She cuddled herself into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her. With her head nestled between his neck and shoulder, the two shared a quiet conversation. They started off discussing their chemistry assignment, then moving to their French, then to English, from there turning into a discussion of Shakespearean literature. For literally anyone else, this would have been the strangest thing to find romantic. But to Fabian and Mara, it was just delightful to have someone on their intelligence level appreciate the little things in life such as English assignments where you read the classics.

"I'm a bit tired," Mara yawned around ten thirty.

"Me too," Fabian caught the contagious yawn. Without thinking, he started humming what was sort of a lullaby.

"That's pretty," Mara managed through her sleepiness.

"It is, isn't it?" a bit of realization dawned on Fabian. He'd actually made it up when he was a child, and the tune stuck. He continued his humming, and Mara fell asleep in his arms. Soon after, he slumped back against the table and fell off into dreamland.

That morning, the storm ceased. Somewhere around seven thirty, Fabian stirred and found that his arms were empty. Before he could even sit up to look for Mara, she crouched down beside him with two tea cups.

"Morning," she gave him a soft smile.

"Morning," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Tea?" she sat down and offered him one of the cups.

"Thanks," he smiled. They sat in silence, sipping their tea and staring at the now fire-less fireplace.

"Hey, Fabian?" Mara asked after they both finished their cups.

"Yeah?"

"I..." Mara started, but shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, what?" he encouraged, turning his body to fully face her.

"It's just..." Mara looked down for a moment. Lifting her head back up, a small confidence wave washed over her. She leaned in and kissed Fabian like she had several times before, but this time, it was different. It was a brief kiss, that was for sure. But it held more love than any other had, and that was evident to both.

"I love you, I guess," Mara smiled a bit when they broke apart. She'd never said that to him before, or anyone besides her parents for that matter. Immediately, she regretted it.

"I love you too," he smiled, trying not to laugh with pleasure. Mara's smile widened, and she moved to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like this for quite some time. No talking, no kissing, no nothing. It was just an innocent hug, and it was probably one of the best things in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** _idek what that was_

_Sara and I were experiencing major Mabian feels on Twitter today so she gave me a three word prompt (I only used two of them oops) and then this happened. I'm sorry you had to read that._


End file.
